


Mimi the Porg

by AriaGrill



Series: Mandalorian Je'daii [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: As Din landed the Razor Crest he makes the discovery that his shipmate and girlfriend had been keeping a secret from him.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mandalorian Je'daii [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649230
Kudos: 19





	Mimi the Porg

The Mandalorian landed on the planet that he was looking for work on. He went to the shared room of himself and his girlfriend, Penny, to let her know that he landed and he plans on leaving. When he climbed the latter to their room, he noticed she wasn’t there. So, he went to her old room to look for her and the kid. When he opened the door, he saw that she was laying back on the bed, with Bean and a porg laying on top of her, eating a sandwich.

Penny looked up at him, frozen in shock, while Bean kept making grabby hands her to give him more sandwich.

“What is that?” Din demanded.

Penny’s eyes widened further and looked as stunned as the bird in her lap. She quickly stuttered out a response. “A sandwich,” she smiled sheepishly as she held her sandwich up to him.

“No,” he drew out. If he didn’t have his helmet on, he would have been pinching the bridge of his nose. “I mean the animal.”

She nodded slowly before turning her gaze at the porg then back to her food. “You know,” Her voice was high pitched, which she did whenever she was nervous about lying. “I’m not entirely sure, the trader on the last planet was really vague, for all I know, it could be-“ He cut her off.

“I’m serious, Penny. Why did you bring a porg on the ship without telling?”

She groaned and rolled her eyes as she sat up to meet him, handing the child the remaining food. “You’re acting like she’s a droid or something. She’s not. What, you got a thing for porgs too? What harm could this sweet widdle face ever do?” She said as she picked up and held the bird up to The Mandalorian’s visor, and the porg just gaped her mouth and gently flapped her wings. 

He took her wrists and gently pushed them back to her chest before speaking. He let out his trademarked sigh. “I’m not mad that you brought it on here, and I don’t hate porgs. I just want to know why you didn’t tell me. You know you could tell me anything, cyar’ika.”

“I know,” She weakly smiled. “I just didn’t know if you’d be like my grandad and make me get rid of her like he made me get rid of every other animal I brought on the ship.”

“We’re both adults, Penny. You’ve earned the right to call it your home and ship.” He took off his glove and cradled her face, to which she nuzzled into. “I never want you to feel like you have to sneak around or not feel like you can talk to me, all right?”

“Yeah.” She whispered as she intertwined her fingers with his.

“…And do you really think I’d make you get rid of it when the kid is clearly attached?” Din added with an audible smirk as he looked past her at Mimi, who was snuggling into Bean as he hugged her.

“Her.” Penny corrected.

“Her,” Din repeated, smiling as Penny wrapped her arms around his waist. After a few seconds, they pulled back and looked to the bed when Bean was making noises trying to get their attention. He was patting the bird to show her off to his daddy. “What’s her name, little womp-rat?” He lovingly asked.

“Mimi.” Penny answered for him. Din sat down on the bed to scratch Mimi on the head with his bare hand.

“Mimi, nice name.” He complemented as he looked down at the speckled Porg.


End file.
